The Results of Change
by Spellcheck-is-a-dirty-liar
Summary: Nicky had never been really good with change. What happens when he and Rod move into a new two bedroom apartment? m/M Nicky/Rod PWP NSFW


It had all happened so fast; Nicky had never really liked change to begin with and now they were in a new apartment. Just three months ago Nicky had gotten himself a job at a new comic book shop just a bus ride away from Avenue Q. With the secondary income Rod had gone behind his back and as soon as the apartment below them freed up Gary agreed to rent it to Rod. Now Nicky was helping Rod carry his box spring down the stairs and into the new apartment. It just looked so different! Everything was on the opposite side. Nicky frowned as they deposited his bed into his room. His own room. Rod would be in the room beside him now, separated by a wall. It was too strange to even imagine. Nicky should be happy, really! Now he could leave his clothes on the floor and Rod probably wouldn't even bitch that much. It was his very own space after all.

After a long day of moving everything about ten feet below where it used to be, the apartment was shaping up. Nicky tried to not make his mood known because Rod was really cheery as he made them both dinner and commented on how the cabinets were barely scuffed up. It was a much nicer apartment but Nicky refused to see it. After they ate and Nicky did the dishes they were both off to bed. Laying in bed Nicky drummed his fingers against the covers and blinked into the darkness. He wanted to ask Rod a stupid question about the weather but it wasn't worth getting up for. Things were different when his best buddy wasn't right there to chat with idly into the night. Nicky let out a sigh and rolled over onto his stomach to try and get comfortable. He had to work tomorrow midmorningish. No more of that sleeping in until noon. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a slight creaking then a muffled groan. Nicky sat up and squinted into the darkness then it seemed like his whole body jumped as the soft moan became more pronounced. What in the hell? Nicky's face flushed and his heart thudded as he realized a Rod was well...having a private moment. There had been a clear unspoken agreement to hold off on that if either of them was in the house together in the old apartment but well with this whole separate room thing... Why the hell was there creaking? Creaking was for sex. You didn't need to move to bed to jerk off for gods sake! Nicky pulled the covers over his head in pure embarrassment. "O-oh Nicholas." Nicky went white. What the hell was that? What the hell? Nicky pulled open his dresser drawer and spent the rest of his waking moments listening to Kiss.

Nothing was said at breakfast the next morning, not a damn thing. Nicky could not make himself bring it up and Rod was in such a good mood he didn't even notice Nicky avoiding his gaze. Rod went to work first and left Nicky alone with his own thoughts for an hour before he would go off to work himself.

This went on for almost two weeks. It wasn't like it was every night but it was happening and Nicky heard every word breathed through their paper thin walls. It was like they were back in the same room but Rod had lost all discretion. Always his name too, never anyone else's. Nicky was painfully aware of his friends infatuation with him as the days went on. Once he saw it, it was everywhere. Nicky began to notice the little things Rod did for him. Everything from buying the fabric softener with the sent he liked to letting Nicky pick the late night movies they sometimes shared together. Rod was so sweet to him and it was killing Nicky. He just didn't know what to do. One night he dozed off before Rod started but was still woken by it. His eyes were heavy from wanted sleep and he pushed himself up to sit a bit. Those breathy little moans just tinged with the high notes of Rod's voice floated through and Nicky bit back a groan of his own. He just couldn't take it anymore. Someone was calling for him who really wanted him and Nicky was incredibly horny too! He hadn't been with someone even longer than Rod. He shoved his boxers down and grabbed ahold of his steadily growing erection to stroke. Half asleep the small pleasure was a bit of a shock. Startled Nicky hit his head against the back of the wall and groaned a bit louder as his hand spead. The sounds from Rod's room suddenly stopped but Nicky was too absorbed in his own pleasure to notice. His imagination supplied the sounds that he was so used to listening too. They teased him as his mind was flooded with dirty things he never even imagined he would think of. Nicky climaxed as suddenly as he began and barely wiped his hand on the sheets before he was drifting off to satisfied sleep.

The next morning Nicky got up just a bit late and wandered out in boxers and a T-shirt to make himself some instant oatmeal. Rod was drinking coffee at the table, too nervous to stomach anything. "Ah good morning Nicky. I uh think we should have a talk." Rod set his cup down very carefully on the Christmas coasters they had bought last year. Nicky popped his bowl in the microwave and sat across from Rod.

"What is it?" Nicky smiled in his goofy way, forgetting exactly what he had done last night.

"I know we have separate rooms now but last night you were a little...loud." Rod's cheeks were tinged with pink and he cleared his throat while playing with the crease in the newspaper. A cold chill went down Nicky's spine.

"I was loud? Me?" Nicky's voice rose a bit, simply astounded by what he was hearing.

"Well yes but it's al-"

"I hear you every night Rod!" Nicky snapped, embarrassed.

"W-what? Nicholas what are you t-"

"Oh Nicky. Oh oh." Nicky mimicked crassly, standing up so fast his chair clattered over behind him. Rod turned very red and it was silent so long it felt like hours had crawled by to Rod. His trance was broken by the shrill beeping of the microwave. Trembling Rod stood up and moved away from the table.

"I'm sorry I h-have to go. I just have to..." He moved away towards the hall heart just thumping in his ears. It felt like his whole world was falling down around him. He was so sure he had been quiet. Nicky moved away from the table and after Rod. Nicky grabbed his wrist causing Rod to try and jerk away. "Nicholas let go of me." Nicky nudged Rod against the wall and trapped him there.

"I listened to you moan my name nearly every night for the past two weeks." His gaze was hard and fixated on Rod which made him squirm.

"Please don't hurt me! I never meant anything by it I swear." Rod had never been so scared . Even if he didn't really think Nicky would hit him for this he could leave because of it.

"If I was going to hit you don't you think it would have been after the first time I heard it? How do you think I felt hearing that?" Nicky asked, still holding onto Rod's wrists.

"N-Nicky."

"Do you know I can't even remember the last time I had sex?" Nicky pressed himself against Rod. "And here you wanted me the whole time." Nicky pressed his lips against Rod who was still wide eyed with his chest rising and falling unsteadily. "You do want me right? There isn't another Nicholas in your life?"

Rod swallowed, hardly believing this stimulation. This was the stuff of his fantasies... More or less. Rod tried to turn his wrists in Nicky's grip. Nicky let go and stepped back a bit.

"Yes I want you." Rod finally managed to say it. Nicky pressed forward for another kiss and Rod's arms came around his best friends neck. He met the kiss whole heartedly this time, practically melting in Nicky's arms. Oh he needed this so badly! He wanted this more than anything. Nicky pulled away to pant, filling his lungs as he drove his hips against Rod's. It really didn't take long for him to have a throbbing erection rubbing against Rod's own hardness. Their make out session was hot and messy and Rod was the first one to pull away. He took Nicky's hand and lead him away into his bedroom. Rod sat on the bed and undid the buttons on his dress shirt. Nicky tossed away his shirt and pulled down his boxers, showing off his goods unabashedly to Rod. Rod sucked in a breath and let his shirt fall to the ground as he worked on his equally expensive pants. "You look amazing." Rod was trembling a bit still but with sexual energy now. "Ah there's lube in the bottom drawer." Nicky was glad for the instruction, he was feeling a bit odd standing there naked with nothing to do. He sat on the bed and retrieved the bright pink bottle. By the time he sat back up Rod was naked and kneeling beside Nicky on the bed. "Have you ever had...anal sex?" Rod bit his lip.

"Yeah. Just come here." Nicky uncapped the bottle and squeezed a bit onto his fingers. "Turn around onto your knees, put your head down."

"This isn't my first time either you know!" Rod flushed but did what Nicky wanted anyways, shifting to become comfortable.

"Right yeah." Nicky leaned over arid and kissed his neck and shoulder blades as the first finger went in. Rod let out a soft gasp that sound almost like a plea to Nicky. He kissed down Rod's back and added the second finger more slowly. He moved them in and out in a fucking motion while his free hand slid down to touch Rod's cock. It could almost be his own in this position and Nicky was able to handle it was ease. After not long a third finger joined and Rod let out a needy groan. The stretch was just so nice! "Tell me when okay." Nicky was a bit more excited now, feeling how hot Rod's ass was. He nipped at Rod's neck boldly and rubbed his erection against Rod's thigh. Rod moaned out, pushing back into those exploring fingers.

"You can put it in now." Rod was sure he could take it. Nicky withdrew his fingers and wiped it on the sheets. It was a good thing Rod was facing the other way.

"Turn over." Rod was happy enough to roll over and spread his legs. Nicky lifts them over onto his shoulders and rubbed extra lube on himself.

"N-Nicholas. I love you I really do I just want you to know." Rod couldn't hold it in a second longer. Nicky reddened further and lined himself up with Rod's hole.

"I know you do." Nicky pushed forward to kiss Rod deeply while he thrust his cock deep into his best friends tight heat. Rod's cry was swallowed by Nicky but his newly trimmed fingernails still bit into Nicky's arms. It had been a long time! Rod pushed down to ease up the pressure and Nicky withdrew. Soon they couldn't kiss because they needed to draw in as much breath as possible as Nicky promptly fucked Rod into the mattress. Rod cried out and writhed against Nicky's hard thrusts that rubbed his prostate just the right way. It was over far too quickly but they both climaxed together; Rod making a nice sticky mess between them. Nicky's seed spilled out when he pulled away then flopped beside Rod. He gathers his friend close and a Rod was more than happy to nuzzle tiredly into Nicky's chest.

"I guess we can share a room again, right?" Nicky panted, his smile back as he pressed a soft kiss to Rod's forehead. Rod laughed quietly and breathlessly, squeezing Nicky in a loving manner.

In the distance the microwave beeped again to remind them that there was still food in it.

FIN


End file.
